


the greatest films of all time were never made (the 1)

by theglitterati



Series: Folklore x Haikyuu!! [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theglitterati/pseuds/theglitterati
Summary: Hajime remembers a time before his and Tooru's relationship fell apart.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Folklore x Haikyuu!! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850215
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	the greatest films of all time were never made (the 1)

Hajime goes to work. The team is already practicing when he gets there, Ushijima’s surly face greeting him as they walk in together. “Good morning, Iwaizumi-san.”

His reply of “Hey” is a little blunt. Hajime likes the guy, but he also reminds him of things he’d rather not think about.

It’s 2018, and the Volleyball World Championships are in a month. Hajime gets a rundown on who needs what from Ushijima and the coaches — who pulled a muscle, who’s warm up routine isn’t working, who took a ball to the head and might have a concussion (Bokuto) — and gets to work.

It’s manageable, easy even. Hajime is good at his job, and his job is good to him.

He’s surprised when a familiar face pops up beside him. “What do  _ you  _ want?”

Kageyama reads his surprise as anger and frowns. “I just wanted to ask you a question.”

“Sorry.” It’s August, and the heat is getting to Hajime. “What is it?”

“Uh. We’re seeded to play Argentina in the first round” — like Hajime doesn’t already know — “and you and Oikawa-san still talk, right? I just wanted to ask if you knew how he’s playing these days.”

“No.”

“No, you don’t know?”

“No, we don’t talk anymore.” Hajime says it as easily as talking about the weather.

“Oh. Um, okay.”

Hajime leaves  _ Tobio-chan _ — fuck, he hates that he can’t shake that nickname — alone. He feels bad that he can’t help. It’s not Kageyama’s fault how things ended up. It’s nobody’s fault but his own.

That night, he is reminded exactly why he and Tooru don’t talk anymore. Hajime sees a picture of him on Instagram, his arm around a girl with dark hair and darker eyes. The caption reads:  _ Argentina is beautiful and so are you <3 _

It’s not the girl; Hajime’s not that petty. It’s the fact that he’s in Tokyo and Tooru’s on the other side of the planet. The fact that he can’t stop picturing Tooru underneath him in a hotel bed, grains of sand falling from his hair. But they never talked about it, and now all he has is a saved voicemail from a year ago, when Tooru told him he wasn’t coming home.

If not for the distance, everything could have been different.

Hajime likes the photo with his fake-name account, because he’s a coward, and rolls over to go to sleep. He’s happy that Tooru’s happy, or so he tells himself.


End file.
